I believe I can fly
by MizukiSano
Summary: Kagome brings her hang glider to the past, and soon there is a war of sorts


I believe I can fly

by

Mizukisano

"Inuyasha, I'm going back home to get some supplies. I'll be back before nightfall." said Kagome.

"Feh. whatever wench." the surly hanyou replied. "Bring back some ramen."

Kagome nodded and went to the bone-eaters well. As she jumped into the well the familiar blue light surrounded her like an old blanket.

She got out in her own time and put the well lid on.

"Mom, Gramps, Souta, I'm home." she called.

"In here honey. We're in the garage." called her mom.

Kagome went into the garage and lookedat what Souta was putting together. It was a hang glider, and there were TWO!

"Is one of those for me Mom?" Kagome begged.

"Of course darling. Do you want me to pack it into your bag so you can use it in the Feudal Era?" mom answered.

"Yes please. Can you get me my jeans, some long sleeved t-shirts, socks, panties, and hygeine items while I go get some more supples?" Kagome asked.

"Sure thing, Kagome. Here's $150 for eveything else that you need. You should get some gloves for you and your friends since its wintertime in a few days." her mom said handing her some money.

"Thanks mom. I appreciate it." sad kagome . then she left for the store.

"Oh gramps, can I borrow your car?" she tossed back to her grandpa.

"Sure thing dear." gramps called to her. "Keys are hanging up."

Kagome got to the store in a few minutes.

She went to the soup isle and cleaned out the Heat-n-Serve soups, as well as the ramen. Next, she got several ready to bake loaves of bread. She also got a big bag of assorted candy for Shippo, a bikini magazine for Miroku, and some cleansers for Sango and herself. She paid for her selections, and lugged it all to the car. Then she went to a clothes store and bought some gloves, hats and scarves for everyone. Then she went home.

"Kagome. Your bag is ready for your purchases. Have a good time. And be safe." her mom called to her as she went to the wellhouse with her stuff.

Kagome waved back to her family and jumped into the well.

When she got out Inuyasha was ouside waiting for her.

"Good. Your back early. Lets get going the others are in the village. We decided to stay becuse its the new moon tonight." said Inuyasha.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha. Is it alright with you if I try out my new hang glider?" asked Kagome.

"Feh. Sure. Hey, where are you going Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted as she started to walk in the oppisite direction from the village.

"I need to find a small cliff."

"Hop on. There's one a mile or two away." Kagome jumped onto his back.

"So why do you need a cliff for your hang glider thingy?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll show you when we get there alright?"

The hanyou nodded and they continued to the cliff. They reached it a couple of minutes later.

Kagome got the pouch that the glider was in and started to assemble it. Inuyasha sat still (for once) and watched her 'build' her hang glider.

"There. It's ready." she said triumphantly.

She walked to the back of the cliff for 50 yards or so, then turned, strapped herself in and started running full speed to the edge of the cliff. She had a good speed when the edge came up, and she jumped off the cliff with a small shout of joy.

She maneuvered the glider to turn into the wind and shrieked when a strong gust of wind hit the craft.

At this latest shout, Inuyasha jumped up from where he was sitting and leapt off the cliff, heading straight for Kagome.

"Inuyasha, watch out, your going to.." the rest of Kagome's words were lost as Inuyasha grabbed her and the craft and landed safely back on the ground.

"Hey what was that for? I was having fun!" said the irate teenager.

"You kept on screaming. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry about your hang glider thing. It got crushed when I got you." Inuyasha dropped his head, expecting to be sat.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Kagome said.

Then she glanced down at herself, noting that she was covered in dirt, and so was Inuyasha.

"We're both covered in dirt from head to toe. Is there a hot sping or river nearby?" she asked. "Oops. I forgot my bag by the well."

"No problem. I know just what to do. Hop on." said Inuyasha, smiling to himself.

He had decided to play a little prank on Kagome.

They soon reached their destination, a river.

"Now, listen closely Kagome. You need just one thing."

"What's that, Inuyasha?"

"COLD WATER!" he shouted.

Then he plunged into the freezing water with Kagome on his back.

She shrieked and let go of him. Then she started to hit him with her fists and splash him with the water. He splashed her back.

Thus started an all out war.

Meanwhile, back at the village...

"I wonder where they can be? Kagome said she'd be back by nightfall, and Inuyasha isn't back either." Sango mused. "I'm worried. What if they were attacked by a demon?"

"Come, my dear Sango. Let us find them." said Miroku, inching his hand ever closer.

"Monk, if you wish to outlive your curse, then KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Sango shouted, brandishing Hiraikotsu.

Miroku decided to behave, for now. Kirara transformed, and the companions set of for the bone eaters well. When they got there, Sango picked up Kagomes bag.

"This means that Lady Kagome was here, but we don't know if she met Inuyasha or not." said Miroku.

At that precise moment, they heard a scream coming from the west.

"Let's check it out." said Sango.

Then they were off. They flew in the direction of the scream, and were surprised at what they saw.

Inuyasha and Kagome in a stream, flinging water at each other. The two newcomers walked over in a daze.

Which abrutly ended when Kagome splashed Miroku, thus soaking him completely, and Inuyasha missed Kagome, thus drenching Sango.

Thus they both joined forces, Kagome with Sango, and Inuyasha with Miroku.

**_ALL OUT WAR REIGNED SUPREME! _**(once again)

It was quite a while later when everybody's strength ran out.

"I have a plan, Miroku. We splash them as hard as we can, then tackle them so we can tickle them. You get Sango, I've got a score to settle with Kagome." said Inuyasha, grinning wickedly.

"What do you think they're planning?" asked Sango.

"I don't know, but I've got a plan. We'll splash them as hard as we can, then start tickling them. You get the hentai, and I get the baka." Kagome grinned.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then what looked like a tiny tidal wave was created.

"CHARGE!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

Kagome managed to tackle Inuyasha to the stream bed just as Sango was tackled by Miroku to the stream bed.

All four started tickling their respective opponents and lughing like crazy. Just when the people on top thought they had their opponents, they were flipped over. Kagome and Miroku finally gave in to their enemy.

"Enough! I give in!" cried Kagome and Miroku.

Inuyasha and Sango helped the others up.

Kagome tripped, but Inuyasha caught her.

"Good job. You almost beat me Kagome." whispered Inuyasha. "I like strong women like you."

Then he kissed her.

WHAM!

"PERVERT!" cried Sango.

"Some things never change." sighed Kagome. She pecked Inuyasha on the lips.

"Shall we go back now?" she said.

THE END

please R&R. love Inuyasha. A new story is brewing already.


End file.
